Spy Meets Thief
by jayflower
Summary: Two Games, Similar Rules. Three words: Spy meets Thief. Set before GG5 and HS2.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Games, Similar Rules. Three words: Spy meets Thief. **

**Set before GG5 and HS2.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Ally Carter**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

It was hard, walking away from Gallagher Academy. It wasn't the hardest thing to do that Cammie had experienced, but at that time it certainly reached top three. Not that she had a very long list. Because as a spy, it was expected that things were hard. This time, was no exception.

Leaving the CoveOps report where everything started on Gilly's sword case, I walked towards my future. Not running away, but running towards. I doubt that they'd all understand but I know Zach will. He'd hate me for going alone, but alone was a risk that only I could take. And that's what lead to where I am now.

* * *

><p><strong>Brooklyn, <strong>**NY, USA.**

**Cammie's POV**

It was a little bit chilly on this grey day in Brooklyn. It's supposed to be summer but because of the rain recently it's well worth the stockings under your shorts.

It's been three weeks since I've left Gallagher Academy but I shouldn't dwell on that fact. I need to stay focussed. Stay alive. Prove to my family and friends that I have made the right choice.

I snuggled my face closer into my jacket and opened up my black umbrella as it started to pour in Madison Square Park.

Rain was good for a spy like me; plenty of jackets, boots, beanies and umbrellas to constantly change around. Other than the numerous amounts of wigs, eye contacts and clothes of course. With the constant drizzle it's hard to keep good focus when the rain is blurring your view.

Despite the rainy weather there were a lot of people about, including a group of girls close to my age who were laughing and stomping in puddles. I dawdled behind, apparently un-included in the conversation.

I stayed with them for awhile, pretending to join in at random intervals to remain with the pack. In truth I'd asked them for directions and they had been willing to show me the way. Minutes later I reached my destination of a small café saying goodbye and walked inside.

It was much warmer and I felt a moment of peace. I was pretty safe in here. While someone like me might want to stay in large populated areas, this café was pretty much opposite but had five exits, about seven people not including staff, plenty of good hiding spots and had a good design layout for me to see everyone around me. Yeah, I had previously scoped this place out, but it was so totally worth it. The moment of safety that settles around is bliss, although I don't listen to that mentality for long. Anything could change that.

Pulling out a small laptop I sat down in my favourite spot, keeping an ear out for the tinkle of the bell as more customers came in.

When the computer finally loaded I quickly typed in fifty-two complicated passwords and proceeded to wait again as the laptop scanned my eyes with its webcam.

It took awhile but was worth it. Once on, I was on one of Liz's prototypes and so I accessed her, Bex's and Macey's files.

Normally, if anyone accessed Liz's files their computer would most likely cease to exist with the number of firewalls, wormholes, viruses etc. But being me and using one of her prototypes, Liz has set up an extra entrance that can only be accessed by me and this exact prototype. This means that Liz is an absolute darl to purposefully let me into her limited amount of files, and allow me check up on her and Bex and Macey whenever I like.

And if you're wondering while they haven't traced me from my logging into her files in is because her prototype was designed to be untraceable. So for the moment it works.

Of course I have found a few snide comments over my choice to leave from Bex it calms me to know that she doesn't hate me _that much_ and that while I should still expect to have some sort of punishment from her when I come back it doesn't necessarily mean that I'll be looking forward to a life in a wheelchair. It was good news.

The clock on the wall ticked 11:30 and I knew it was time to start moving. Prime time for workers breaks were about to start and while the bustle made it hard to notice everyone; it was the best time for a pavement artist like me to lose any tails that I have, or have not noticed

Stepping outside the rain seemed to have cleared a little, although evidence from the pavement said that it was a false assumption.

I then stepped into a sea of people and did what I did best.

* * *

><p>It was a little while later when it happened.<p>

I was turning down Fifth Avenue when a girl my age stumbled into me.

"Sorry, I didn't see you as I turned the corner," she smiled.

She then turned and waved to a friend that was waiting for her ahead.

It was then I noticed. While I had used this chance to take her ID to use as a cover, she had taken mine.

It was clean, and if it hadn't happened to someone associated in the spy world they wouldn't have noticed.

She was that good.

Was she a spy though? And was she after me or had it been a spur-of-the-moment pick pocketing coincidence?

This was something I couldn't afford to chance.

It started to rain then.

So opening up my umbrella yet again, I set off following the young couple to a traditional brownstone house.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: just a FYI moment, the brownstone house is Kat's Uncle Eddie's house for those who wonder if this story is going anywhere. This is my first try at fanfiction if you can't tell already and I'd really like to know if anyone likes it or hates it or if it needs improvement or anything! I won't be one of those people who ask for a certain amount of reviews for the next chapter (that is so annoying!) But I really hope you enjoyed this. It will get better later I just wanted everyone to be the same page with setting and everything.<strong>

**Thanks for reading the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quickie chapter, more to come!**

* * *

><p><strong>Brooklyn, NY, USA. Uncle Eddie's brownstone.<strong>

**Third person POV**

After welcoming Kat and Hale into the household and exchanging a few words, the Bagshaws, Gabrielle and Uncle Eddie sat down in mismatched chairs at the table by the kitchen. As always, Uncle Eddie's house was always warm and always held the feeling of home.

Light banter and laughter added to the atmosphere while great-uncle Eddie passed around bowls. Everyone dug in quickly and despite the munching of silence, everyone was comfortable.

For a short while at least.

Until a shy noise came from the knocking on the door and all family members exchanged a glance.

"Expecting someone Uncle Eddie?" asked great-niece Katrina.

Eddie stood up slightly stiffly.

"I'll go see who it is, you kids stay here quietly" said Eddie grumbling.

Eddie then strode across the room and down the dimly lit hallway.

Grumpily, Eddie opened the door and glared out.

"Who's there and whattaya want?"

"Excuse me," asked a timid voice, her voice ever so slightly echoing into the dining room, "May I speak to Kat please?"

* * *

><p><strong>Brooklyn, NY, USA. At the door of an old brownstone house.<strong>

**Cammie's POV**

"Excuse me," I asked in a shy but clear voice, "May I speak to Kat please?"

Clinging to a cover made on the spot, I appeared shy, polite and clear with what I wanted. I was met with silence by the gruff old man that opened the door.

"I'm sorry, no one here goes by that name."

Cut off, I pretended to falter. It didn't look like I'd get anything out of him this way; my mind wheeled rapidly to think up a suitable excuse to get inside and to talk to this _Kat_.

After the stumble into each other down by Fifth Avenue, I had casually tailed them close enough to hopefully catch their names. Being a spy myself and with her being a pick-pocketer _slash_ possible spy, I really doubt that any of the ID's I swiped were real. So I went closer.

_(flashback to past)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kat, you must really like me don't you," asked a boy with messy light brown hair and golden skin.<em>

"_Otherwise you wouldn't be so concerned of my well-being."_

_The girl, Kat, laughed._

"_Gee, sorry for making conversation…"_

* * *

><p><em>(back to present)<em>

"Ahh, I'm sorry. It's just that someone dropped their ID and the address was here.." I trailed off chewing on my nails.

"But never mind I just must have read the address wrong. Thank-you very much for your help then sir, I'll see you later!"

With that I dashed away. I could see the old man's eyes on me through the reflection of an across the road brownstone houses window. Our eyes met and with one last glare the man slammed the door. I disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry this is a quick chapter, it's pretty much a filler but in the next chapter you'll get Cammie and Kat speaking face to face. My plan for them to meet will be quite exciting I hope! It'll bring out a side in Cammie that has changed since leaving Gallagher. I do have a plan with this story, but I was wondering for some ideas of things that could be stolen? I guess that's a sneak peak at the future but I don't know of any real famousvaluable places. Review or message me? I'll give you credit ;)**

**Oh and thanks for reading this quick chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3

****Brooklyn, NY, USA****

**Kat's POV**

My great-uncle Eddie had just handed out bowls of his famous brew and everyone quickly shut up and dug in.

We had been talking about Visily's latest target, the Chateau Noir. And comparing newspaper theories of whether Paul Cézanne had actually painted the painting, or whether his suddenly discovered twin brother, Adam, did. History points to Paul, but according to diary entries recently discovered, it is apparent that his unknown twin Adam had. Of course this information was released soon after the reports of Paul's painting being stolen mysteriously, and a white card with printed letters _Visily Romani _had been left behind.

I personally know it was Adam, as I had the fortunate pleasure of working with Visily Romani. I remembered briefly when he first showed me as a child how to cool a hot chocolate with snow, and smiled. I knew that he was posing as Visily as soon as I received that package on the doorstep, its contents now hanging in Hale's mum's room, where I spent most of my time. (don't get the wrong idea with me staying there all the time, it's just, uhh where I stay when I'm not at Uncle Eddie's. Pshh its only innocent I swear!)

I exchanged a small look with Hale and smiled briefly at the whole family. Scraping my spoon against the bottom of the bowl and bringing close to my mouth, I sniffed and blew, before bringing the brew to my mouth.

It was delicious, and though it might sound weird, it tasted like family. I knew I was lucky as a thief to have this many relatives, and shuddered at the thought of losing any one of my nutcase family and friends.

A knock at the door interrupted my musings, as I stole a glance at my great Uncle Eddie.

"Expecting someone Uncle Eddie?" I asked; it wasn't normal for Uncle Eddie to have visitors that knocked. Normally they just walked in like me and Hale did.

Eddie ignored me and stood up gruffly.

"I'll go see who it is, you kids stay here quietly" he said grumbling.

He then strode across the room and down the dimly lit hallway with all of us staring after him. I shrugged and continued eating. Still listening in though, I heard him approach the door and could imagine him glaring as he grabbed the doorhandle.

Hearing the hinges give slightly, Uncle Eddie didn't even greet the visitor just rushing in and grumbling a curt "Who's there and whattaya want?"

There was a slight pause from the person waiting outside before a small voice asked "Excuse me, may I speak to Kat please?"

I nearly dropped my spoon in shock, turning to stare at the entrance of the house through the walls. However rare it was to have knocking visitors at Uncle Eddie's door wasn't as rare as having someone ask for _me._ (besides Arturo Taccone but I'd rather not mention that)

"I'm sorry, no none here goes by that name." Uncle Eddie cut her off curtly.

Standing up, I heard her falter, and paused to cock my head to hear her reply.

"Ahh, I'm sorry. It's just that someone dropped their ID and the address was here…" the girl's voice trailed off.

Incredulous, my eyes widened as I knew it wasn't possible for someone to have my ID. Being a thief and all, I had ID's, but not _my_ own personal ID. I quickly checked my pockets for the ID's that I had on me. It was quite like the time I had met Nick, but on different sides of the game. My hands explored my pockets but met nothing but the ID's of a girl that I had pinched from earlier.

The girl's voice rang out again "But never mind I just must have read the address wrong. Thank-you very much for your help then sir, I'll see you later!"

Hearing that she was about to leave, I ran down the hallway quickly, my hand tightening on the bunch of fake ID's in my hand. It was too late though as I reached Uncle Eddie, slowing down to a walk. Slamming the door he turned around slowly, eyes flashing.

I took a step back as he started to yell at me.

"What have you done Kat!" he shouted, his bony hand flung out pointing outside. I flinched slightly but he still continued.

"That was no normal girl, Kat, and she was after you! What have you done to make _one of them_," His voice dropped down to a whisper as he came closer to me, cornering me against the hat stand behind, "_Stay away from her, Kat. I don't ever want this happening again"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uhh yeah, they still didn't really meet this time, but I assure you that they will! I just wanna add a **_**little**_** bit more drama to add to the storyline. And yeah, then you'll see your different side of Cammie (cause I didn't get to show anything in her perspective this time). But in the next chapter you WILL see Cammie and Kat together, even if it will be a super-duper-extra-long chapter. IT WILL HAPPEN. Oh, and thanks for reading! (Review if you didn't understand anything or just wanted to say something nice ;])**


	4. AN question?

Okay, I am really sorry this update came so late (and it's not even really an update) but this is very important for you to read!

I need help from the readers! YOUR help!

Anyways, the question I need help with is: (let me explain it first) Well, with Kat in my storyline, there will be a heist Kat & Cam have to pull off to help Cam find out what the C.O.C wants. But, my story is set before the second Heist Society which came out when my laptop broke (that's why I haven't been able to update in forever). And so, the question is, do you want Kat to pull off the heist in the second book? Or do you want me to make up a new heist? The only thing is, is that I can't guarantee a heist as thoughtful as Ally Carter can :/

So? What do you think? And also I apologise in advance if I'm late for updates. I'm aiming for every two weeks but it might end up being updated monthly D: . Sorry.

Oh, and thank you everyone who has reviewed my story, I really appreciate everything you've done :D Thanks!


End file.
